Eres un idiota, Ryuzaki
by Ichiro El Britannia
Summary: Misa se molesta y actua de una manera inmadura, pero al disculparse... Mejor lean, apesto con los sumarios. Es un OneShot y mi tercer fic. L puede estar algo OoC, pero opinen con reviews


**Atencion****, seguramente no muchos me conocen por dos razones, Nro.1 porque es apenas mi tercer Fic. Nro2 porque los otros dos fics eran de Bleach... Como sea soy hombre y me gusta el romance, ¿problema?... Ps, mala suerte. Ademas me gusta el L Misa. **

**Yo bueno: **Debuto en la zona de Death Note

**Yo malo: **con otra mari...

**Yo bueno: **cállate, tendré que pagarle a un psicólogo para que te saque de mi mente...

**Yo malo:** dijiste eso cuando te critique por tu otro fic y no hiciste nada

**Yo bueno: **bueno, es que soy el bueno ¿no?

**Yo malo:** como quieras, te toca dar el disclaimer fresita.

**Yo bueno: Disclaimer: **No soy dueño de Death Note, ni de sus personajes, ni de la trama, porque sino L no hubiese muerto... Por cierto, disculpen si L me quedo OoC, pero no me sorprenderia, a veces no soy bueno escribiendo estas cosas y hoy no me siento bien... Y no le hagan caso a el kisama de mi otro yo, no soy fresa.

**Yo malo: **se acabo el tiempo... La gente se esta yendo.

**Yo bueno: **culpa tuya ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Eres un idiota, Ryuzaki.<strong>

Misa caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación su habitación, desesperada por el hecho de que cierto detective no dejaba de verla. Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba su amado Light, esposado por "asuntos de la investigación" a ese chico/genio/detective/freak de L-¿_Como es que no tiene vergüenza? Viene a mi habitación, esposado a mi novio como si nada, y de paso es un grosero profesional, siempre llamándome idiota de una manera directa, o indirecta, es... ¡Increíble!_

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Light no disfrutaba estar en esa situación con otro hombre, con nadie menos que Ryuzaki. Ya era de por si fastidioso el que lo visitara en la universidad, y el encierro fue terrible, aun siendo por decisión propia, pero ¿¡Esto!-<em>Después de todo, creo que somos amigos... O algo así ¿no? La verdad si somos amigos no entiendo porque no confía en mi aún, idiota, Ryuzaki.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Este pastel esta muy bueno...-<em>pensaba L, el gran detective, que aun no se recuperaba por completo de los golpes que recibió de Light tres días atrás, pero para ser el más raro del combo fue el primero en romper el silencio tan incomodo-Light, ¿que sientes al ser acusado de ser Kira?

-Pienso que es un verdadero fastidio, sobre todo por el hecho de que no soy Kira-replicó Light, cansado de la misma pregunta, que ocasionalmente le hacía Ryuzaki.

-¿Y que hay de ti, Amane?-se volteo a Misa-Que sientes de...

-Eres un idiota, Ryuzaki-dijo la chica con un tono de molestia y fastidio prácticamente tangibles-Es que digo, ¿Por qué no confías en nosotros aún? Después de 50 días de encierro, y todo este tiempo aquí... ¿Por qué?

-Porque ustedes dos son Kira-dijo pensativo el joven detective, como si nada, típico de el.

-¡Claro que no, Ryuzaki! No tienes pruebas de eso, de hecho hemos estado aquí por un largo tiempo, y yo personalmente no me siento cómodo esposado a ti-dijo Light, con un tono fluctuante, entre fastidio y desesperación.

-Pero las pruebas antes del encierro decían lo contrario-dijo con su mirada inexpresiva común y un tono sin emociones, también común en el. Y con un dedo en el labio pensativo agregó-No se lo que habrá pasado a mediados del encierro, pero ustedes son Kira, por lo menos en un 1%.

-¿1%? ¿Y sigues con eso de que Misa y yo somos Kira?-dijo Light

-Eres increíble-dijo Misa, frustrada por la actitud del detective

-Gracias-dijo L, cambiando su tono de voz a uno amable de agradecimiento. Como si nunca hubiese dicho o hecho algo para molestar a los otros dos

-¡No puedo contigo!-Dijo Misa aún mas frustrada

-¿Uh? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?-cuestiono el detective inocentemente

-¡AAAH! ¡Me voy y no regresare hasta que mi Light este libre de este maniaco ojeroso!-se fue a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¿No deberías ir a calmarla Light? Digo, después de todo tu eres su Light-pregunto como si nada.

-No, gracias. Prefiero dejar que se calme sola, además sería un fastidio para mi tenerla que oír quejarse de todo... Ryuzaki, ¿Estás bien?

-Si... Gracias Light-dijo con ojos fijos en donde Misa fue visible por última vez a sus ojos.

-Claro... ¿No deberíamos volver a la investigación?

-Si, tienes razón, vamos Light-así ambos se dirigieron a la planta baja

* * *

><p>Tras largas horas de un trabajo agotador, Light se quedo dormido y Ryuzaki siguió trabajando como pasaba de costumbre, en fin, él era el que menos dormía del grupo entero, pero esta noche después de todo no era normal...<p>

-Misa, ¿que haces? Light está dormido a esta hora como de costumbre, lo sabes ¿no?-Dijo el detective, quien tomo un dulce de la mesa-¿O necesitas saber la hora?-dijo con la boca algo llena.

-No comiences con tus indirectas, me vas a hacer arrepentirme de haber venido aquí-dijo

-Así que vienes a hablar conmigo... Pues adelante, te oigo... Aunque si dijeras que eres el segundo Kira de una vez, me ahorrarías las molestias de investigar-dijo sarcásticamente, aunque el sarcasmo no era su fuerte, Misa malentendido.

-Me voy...-dijo

-Espera, dime lo que me querías decir-Para cuando ella se dio la vuelta, el joven detective tenia sus ojos bien abiertos posados en ella, y además el invadía su espacio personal, más ella no dijo nada, estaba perdida en sus ojerosos ojos.

-Eh... Yo, lo siento por como me comporté esta tarde, fui muy...-dijo un segundo antes de sentir que la mirada de él era cada vez más profunda, su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al de ella-infantil...

-Ya veo-dijo con voz monótona, esos ojos eran impenetrables para ella, no sabia que pensar de la situación, su rostro se acercaba muy lentamente.

Claro, ella podía alejarse, pero no lo hizo... Sentía su mirada cada segundo más cerca, sus narices chocaban, literalmente

-¿Amas a Light Yagami?-cuestiono el... Que se concentraba a plenitud en ella, en su lenguaje corporal, o mejor dicho, desde su punto de vista, facial.

-Él, es mi novio...-comenzó ella

-¿Amas a Light Yagami?-pregunto de nuevo el ojeroso.

-Yo...-no tuvo mucho tiempo de responder, el le dio un beso a ella, y ella no sabia porque pero le correspondía, fue un besó suave y relajado, típico del sujeto, pero no era frío como los que daba Light. A pesar de ser pasivo, transmitía toda clase de emociones en ella... Y el.

El beso fue cortado de una manera abrupta, y relativamente rápido para los planes de L, por un bostezo de Light, que les recordó que "él" estaba ahí.

-Te dije que podría enamorarme de ti, ¿no recuerdas?-le dirigió un susurro inaudible y regreso a su silla a trabajar en el caso.

-Ryuzaki, ¿Aún trabajas?-pregunto Light

-Podría decirse que si-replicó el detective-Light, Misa ya se ha disculpado por lo de esta tarde, así que no debes preocuparte-dijo tomando un dulce de la mesa.

-Buenas noches, Misa-fue todo lo que le dirigió Light a Misa

-Buenas noches, Light. Ryuzaki-y se fue del lugar... No sabia que pensar del detective salvo-Ryuzaki... Eres un idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo bueno:<strong> ¿Mala no?

**Yo malo:** de paso tienes baja autoestima, págale al psicólogo pero para que yo sea la personalidad original, tu eres aburrido

**Yo bueno:** cállate, kisama... Dejen reviews, este es mi penúltimo OneShot antes de escribir una historia "oficial".

**Yo malo:** apuesto a que tambien sera todo rosadito mari...

**Yo bueno:** cállate que no queremos ofender a nadie... Teme. Ademas, no soy fresito, ese es Ichigo (por si no lo conocen, aunque dudo que sea el caso, de Bleach). Y por cierto, tu no eres malo, hay personalidades peores que tu...

**Yo malo: **¿Y? Es divertido ser malo contigo, para jod... Baka

**Yo bueno: **lo que digas¬¬ voy a dormir, y tu te vienes también, mira que espantas reviewers

**Salut!**


End file.
